Gravity
by Shelly Webster
Summary: One late night conversation changed the course of few relationships... and proved that there was a force pulling people together even when they try to fight it.
1. Chapter 1

After they kissed Josie didn't have courage to go back to Penelope. She was scared of being hurt again and she was frightened of the pain that could losing her again cause. She kept her distance from Penelope and found someone else who caught her attention. She started dating Hope two months after the birthday and kiss. It was unexpected but they somehow made it work. It was still very fresh, just a bit over a month and girls were still getting to know one another. They were meeting in the library every night for make out sessions and some time together. Hope liked Josie and started developing feelings for her, but she felt like there was something still going on with her and Penelope. Josie was avoiding the topic and never wanted to talk about her birthday or the kiss that took place. Hope had no idea they kissed, she just knew they saved Josie and she changed a lot. Hope and Josie were in the library one night hidden when unexpected event took place.

They were kissing when Hope heard doors open. She hid them from the eyes of the person who got in. She did a spell to make them invisible. Hope was surprised to see MG there. She had no idea that boy even knew where the library was. He took out his phone and checked the time. Few moments after him Penelope walked in, in her Star Wars pajama bottoms and black tank top. Her hair was braided and she had her glasses. Hope was surprised she used glasses at all and Josie was surprised she left the room looking like she did. Glasses and being a huge dork were one of the best kept secrets of Penelope Park. Hope and Josie were trapped now in the library with them and they had to listen and watch whatever happens there. Penelope gave him a glare.

''Why am I here at three in the morning? You better have a good reason to get me out of the bed. If it's one of your stupid Saltzman obsessions I will blast you across the library.''

MG just looked at the flood and blurted.

''I slept with Tina...''

Penelope was surprised.

''Wow!''

''What?''

''I didn't see that coming…''

''Really?''

''Ok… I knew you were dating, but I had no idea you were already there…''

''So, it's unusual to have sex after two weeks?''

Penelope just shrug her shoulders.

''I don't know… Everyone has their own pace.''

''How long does it take you?''

''MG, I am not sharing my sex life with you.''

''Come on Peez…. How long after….you know did you sleep with someone else?''

''I didn't…''

 _Josie was surprised by this conversion. She was sure they did have something. And she heard the stories._

''What? What about the story you slept with that girl from the party… The blond one?''

''I haven't even kissed that girl.''

''I saw you talking.''

''She asked me where is the table with drinks and then she went away. We just exchanged like ten words tops.''

''You really didn't sleep with anyone after….?''

''I only slept with one person in my life and you know the story and everything…So, when it comes to waiting and everything better ask someone else. I am not your only sexually active friend. You have couple of them more…''

 _She clenched her fists in anger… Penelope let people spread rumors about her and other people and didn't tell her it was just a lie?_

''So you know she slept with Hope?''

 _Josie took in her breath… Why did MG have to tell her that?_

''I didn't know for a fact but I was pretty sure…''

''How?''

''She avoided me for three days and when she had to be around me, she was dropping things and not looking in my eyes. So, I knew she did something she is not ok with.''

MG hit Penelope on the shoulder.

''You are too cocky…''

''I am not. If she was ok with it, I would have known from her….or Lizzie… She didn't even tell her own sister she had sex with Hope over a week ago…''

''What? How do you know she didn't tell Lizzie?''

''Queen of mean would have tried to rub it in in many occasions.''

''Maybe she asked her not to tell anyone.''

Penelope rolled her eyes at MG. Like Lizzie would ever save that information to herself!

''I love you, but you are an idiot… I am not anyone… I am THE ex ! She still has feelings for me.''

''Now, that is cocky…''

''No, that is true.''

 _Josie couldn't look at Hope. She knew Penelope was right. She had feelings for her. She did avoid her after sleeping with Hope and the thing none of the other girls knew was that she cried in the shower that night and she really wanted to take it back and be with Penelope again._

''If she has feelings for you, why are you not back together?''

''Because she is scared of her feelings and I am not going to force her to be with me. If she really wants to be with me, she will do something about it. Maybe it's time SHE does something for us. I grew tired of not being important to her.''

''You are important to her… I think she still loves you…but she is scared you wouldn't want her after being with someone else.''

''That is stupid.''

''You would take her back after Hope?''

''MG…''

''Answer me? Would you be able to be with her KNOWING she was with someone else? She is not yours anymore…''

''She was never mine to beguine with…''

''What?''

''She was her own… and she has every right to be with other people. She didn't cheat, we broke up… We were not together when they started their relationship.''

''That is not the answer.''

She gave him a look that could kill…

 _Hope and Josie both waited for her answer. They simply had to know what was going on inside of Penelope and what does that mean for them and their relationship._

''I love her MG… And sleeping with Hope or ten more people wouldn't change that…as it wouldn't change it for her if the situation was the opposite. It hurts knowing she is with someone else, not just physically, but at all with someone else, but I am a big girl and I will make it. Maybe someday we will find our way back to one another… But right now, she is happy in the relationship she is in. Maybe Hope would be the one to push her to do things for herself… And I am sorry I couldn't do it for her. But If she wants me back, she has to be the one to say or do something I am not getting involved in their relationship. I am not that person. Regardless of my feelings for her, she is now Hope's girlfriend and I am not getting into that. I respect what they have.''

''Hope got into your thing with Josie. She got involved with your girl and she said she was your friend.''

 _Both Hope and Josie felt guilty over that. Now they had a slate idea how Penelope was hurt by that._

''That is not my problem, it's theirs… I wouldn't do it to either of them. No matter how hard I fell for the other person. I am not person who does that. I have integrity and I respect my friends.''

 _Hope felt like someone poured bucket of ice cold water over her. It was a rude awakening hearing those words from Penelope. She would have never done anything like that to her fried… and she and Josie did it to her. Two people she loved very much hurt her in that way._

''You are a good person Penelope Park.''

MG took her hand and squeezed it.. _._

'' But let's go back to you and Tina…''

''Yes, me and Tina... We were sitting in the woods, you know close to that hideous tree you love.''

''And?''

''She kissed me and said she would love if we went back to her room. Her roommate was not there and she really wanted us to go back.''.''

''And how was it for you?''

''I don't kiss and tell.''

''I didn't ask you that. I asked how did you feel? Was it right or not?''

''I don't know…''

''You do MG… Come on! Spit it out!''

''I like her… I am not sure that I love her… I don't know how I am supposed to feel after having sex with someone?''

Penelope smiled and some familiar glow was back for a moment.

''You should want them again if it was good for you and that other person. You should feel like you miss them and have stupid grin on your face, that you don't really have.''

MG was silent. She simply had to ask…

''Are you still in love with Lizzie?''

''No…''

''What happened? I am shocked!''

''That was…an illusion. You were right… ''

''Hmm…''

''She is not what I believed she was.''

Penelope smiled at him.

''None of us is what the other side believes we are.''

''What do you mean?''

''We all have some front and a lot of layers. You have to peel one by one to get to what the person really is. Sometimes you find something you don't expect. It can be good or bad.''

''Well, I found shallow and mean in Lizzie.''

Penelope was silent and just looking at him.

''And what did you expect to find?''

She was not mocking him or anything. It was simple question.

''I don't know… Something I wanted to see. I wanted to see a person and all I got was something fake. She is too busy hating you to notice how much she is hurting Josie with her actions. If she was better to Josie and better to you, Josie would be happier and you wouldn't be the one ending things so Josie would grow a pair and confront her sister.''

''Well…''

''She still believes you didn't love her and that's why you left. Josie still believes you lied about your feelings and ever being really into her. She let herself believe that you faked your year together.''

Penelope wiped the tears and gave him small smile.

''Maybe it's for the best. If she knew how much I love her and what sort of hell I live in since I ended it, she would never be able to move on and find her way. So, it's better to be heartless bitch in her eyes than a person who loves her above all.''

''Why?''

''Because then every action I took since we broke up is the different movie in her head. If she realizes I did things behind her back to get her to win the election, her dress for the dance, flowers for her birthday… She will eat herself out of guilt.''

''Guilt?''

''Just drop it MG. It's almost six in the morning. I must go back to my room. Staff will be coming soon and kids will be waking up. Good luck with your relationship.''

''And I hope my beloved friend will finally get her head out of her ass.''

''It's a good ass MG.''

''I didn't need that image in my head. Now I will spend entire day thinking about Josie's ass. I hate you Penelope! ''

She winked at him…

''I am off to bed.''

''Not fair!''

After MG left the library, Hope broke the spell. She noticed that Josie was sitting on the floor and her eyes were wet.

''You should go after her…if you want.''

''I… I don't know what I want.''

''I think we should take a break and think about things… This sort of shed some light on things we didn't know or choose to ignore.''

''Like what?''

''The sexy elephant in the room by the name of Penelope Park.''

''Oh…''

''You know it's for the best to end things or at least clear our heads before we take a seat and really talk about us…Cards on the table… Let's take two weeks and use that time to figure things out. We are not together… You can do what you think is the best for YOU… If it is getting back to Penelope, than do it and I will be happy for you… If you realize you have feelings for me, we can work on us…But this time being honest about what we feel.''

Hope left library and Josie who had her heard and mid in complete mess. _What should she do? What was the right thing to do? Penelope? Hope? None of them?_ Her mind was in chaos…but her heart was pretty clear… Penelope… It was always Penelope…even when it was hard and situation looked hopeless, it was always her.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie went to the room and changed before Lizzie woke up. She put her yesterday's clothes in the bin and she was in front of the mirror fixing her hair when Lizzie woke up.

''You are already up?''

''Yes, I am about to go down and eat.''

''Oh, don't let your girlfriend wait for you.''

 _If she only knew…. She hated Penelope, but she hated Hope even more._

''See you in class Lizzie.''

She got downstairs and first person she runs into was Penelope. She just stood there and looked at her like dear caught in the headlights.

''Are you ok?''

''I….I….''

''Josie?''

''I can't… I can't now…''

She continued walking to the dining room and hoping Penelope would not follow. Penelope came back to the dining room and got her food. She went to sit at her favorite table that was empty. She got her book out and started reading. With a corner of her eye she was watching Josie. Something was wrong with her and she couldn't really pin it down. Hope came in next and after she got her food she took a seat with the wolves. She started talking to them about night runs and going with them this evening. Penelope was surprised that two girls didn't sit together or even acknowledged one another when they saw each other. Yesterday everything was good with them. After they finished eating, it was time for class. They had defense magic and they were split into teams of two. They were drawing the names out of the hat and Penelope got Lizzie. It was her and Lizzie against two witches that really hated Lizzie. Josie was paired with a new girl and Hope was with the girl who was in the room beside her. Penelope sat with Lizzie and waited for their turn.

''You should step up your game now. Those two really have it for you.''

''Like you care.''

''We are paired together. I have to care now.''

When their turn came, Penelope noticed two girls giggling and looking at them. She knew it was trouble and she knew that they were thinking about something that was not going to end well. Lizzie siphoned some magic from Penelope and they ewere ready to defend themselves. Girls used some spells that were not allowed in class and thy hurt Lizzie. They wanted to harm her more, but Penelope responded with a spell that was once mentioned in the class and she pretty much blasted other two girls out of the classroom. She found them on the floor and used a spell to keep them there. Entire class was there, including Josie , Lizzie and Hope.

''We didn't know you moved from one twin to another.''

'' Everyone knows there is no love lost between me and Lizzie, but more than her, I despise cheaters. You used spells that were not on the list and you could have hurt Lizzie seriously.''

Teacher put her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

''Miss Park… You may let them now… Accompany your partner to the med ward. I want nurse to check on her.''

Penelope got to Lizzie and Josie.

''Can you walk alone?''

'' I don't know…''

Penelope put one arm around Lizzie's waist and led her to the medic.

''Let's try slow…. If you can't walk…we will figure something out.''

''Like what?''

''I don't know…''

They walked slowly to the nurse's office. Lizzie was surprised that Penelope took her to the nurse without a word. Lizzie was checked out and doctor said her rib was a bit cracked. He wanted to keep her in because she also hit her head and he wanted to be sure there was no shellshock or any other injury.

Penelope found a book and followed doctor's instructions to wake Lizzie up every fifteen minutes. When Josie was done with her partner, she went to see Lizzie. They couldn't find Rick so he had no idea what happened. She was at the door when she heard Penelope and Lizzie talk.

''You don't have to stay.''

''I do… You are my partner Lizzie and I am staying here.''

''You don't even like me.''

''I don't but I am not the person to leave her partner behind.''

''Why do you care?''

''Lizzie… What do you want me to say?''

''The truth? Is it for Josie?''

''No, it's not… My feelings for her and hers for me have nothing to do with you. Her actions might, but feelings don't.''

''You still love my sister and you believe she loves you back? Good joke…''

''What do you really know about her feelings Lizzie? Your head is in your own ass 90 % of the time. I am surprised you even know you have sister and that she might have feelings at all.''

''Harsh…''

''Not harsh enough Lizzie.''

''So, you think she loves you? ''

''I am not talking about Josie with you.''

''Why?''

''Because if you get on my last nerve, I might finish the job those two started.''

Lizzie smiled.

''You are funny…''

''You are high on painkillers.''

''Why does my sister love you? You are a bitch?''

Both Josie and Penelope froze.

''What?''

''She loves you…. She is only with Hope out of panic.''

''Panic?''

''Of going back to you and you harassing the other person. She believes you wouldn't mess with Hope.''

''So, you think I would?''

''I know that Penelope Park loves impossible challenges and knows much more than she shows.''

''Are you into me now?''

''God, NO! I would not cross to the dark side… You are hot, but not that much.''

Josie had to laugh to that. Hearing Lizzie call Penelope hot was out of this world.

''Ok. You are very high…''

''Nah…''

''You should behave… Your sister is in front of the door for some time now and if you call me hot one more time we will be in trouble Lizzie.''

Josie realized Penelope was talking about her. Now she had to enter the room. Lizzie was high as a kite and looking thrugh Josie…

''Stalker… How long were you in front of the door?''

''I..''

''And you creep, how did you know she was there?''

''I always do?''

''That is black magic.''

''Now that Josie is here I can go… But let me tell you something… I never need magic to know that she is near.''

Lizzie made a face…. Josie looked at Penelope and blushed and Lizzie was disgusted by the two.

''Gorse.''

Penelope smiled and left the room. Just as she started walking toward the exit she heard Josie call her.

''Penelope! Wait up!''

She stopped and waited for Josie to come to her.

''Thank you for taking care of Lizzie.''

''She was my partner. I never leave my partners when they are in trouble. Even Lizzie.''

''Thank you Penelope…''

''You are welcome.''

Penelope turned to leave when Josie called her again.

''Have dinner with me…''

She turned a bit surprised.

''What?''

''Have dinner with me?''

''Are you sure that is a good idea?''

''No, but…''

''What will Hope say?''

''We are not together anymore…''

''What happened?''

''Over dinner Park…''

''Who is being manipulative now?''

''See you at seven at the gate…''

''Gate?''

''Yes, we are going out to Grill for dinner.''

''Fancy…''

''And I will pay…''

''That sounds like date…not just dinner.''

''We'll see..''

''Josie…''

''See you later Penelope.''

Penelope got into her room and realized she had a very dumb smile on her face. _Damn you Josie Saltzman and your way to get back into my world._


	3. Chapter 3

Penelope sat on her bed and stared at her phone. She wanted to text Josie and cancel their…dinner? But part of her really wanted to know why she and Hope ended things. Around six thirty, she started getting ready and she was nervous…very nervous. She put on black skinny jeans, black shirt that showed just enough cleavage and her favorite leather jacket. She put on some makeup and fixed her curls. She picked black biker boots because she had no idea what Josie wanted to do. It would be uncomfortable being in heels and doing something a bit sporty. She only mentioned grill, but Penelope knew Josie. She could just suggest something crazy at that moment. At seven she was at the gate. Josie was already there. She showed Penelope her set of keys and there was moment of panic on the other girl's face.

''You are driving? Are we going to die tonight?''

''I hope not.''

''Me too…''

They got into Alaric's jeep and Josie started the engine. If Penelope was honest, Josie was not a bad driver for someone who just passed. She drove better, but now was not the time for that argument. She parked in front of the grill and they got out. She made reservations for her and Penelope so she was not worried about finding a table. Grill was full of people. It was Friday night and everyone was on some sort of date. They were escorted to their table and they ordered right away. They always ate the same when they got to the grill. Penelope was very nervous and she noticed that Josie was too. They talked about some things school related and some other stupid things. They avoided the topic of them and Hope and what happened. After dinner, Penelope finally asked about her and Hope. She noticed some people from school and decided that it's not time or place for that.

''Walk with me Penelope…''

They went out and Josie got them to her favorite place. It was old Salvatore estate and she took Penelope for a walk there.

''So, we are here…. Will I get my answer to what happened with you and Hope? What went wrong?''

Jose just shrugged…

''What do you think?''

''Honestly, I have no idea…''

''You...''

''What?''

''You are the reason we ended things.''

''Me? We haven't spoken since you started dating and even when you were with your mom, you didn't write to me at all… How could I have anything to do with your break up?''

''We were in the library when you talked to MG. I finally got some answers.''

Penelope stood frozen. _Josie knew… Josie heard everything…And now Hope knew too…_

''You were listening in on our conversation?''

''Yes… We were already there and Hope did a spell thinking it was my dad or Dorian.''

''But… It was something private Josie.''

''Maybe… But you can't say that it doesn't concern me. You talked about me too… It's my life too and you made decision for me too.''

''Actually, you made it for me Josie… You made sure that I feel like I am less important than anything Lizzie related.''

''But I loved you Penelope and I still do.''

''And what do I have from that? You loved me then and you had no problem leaving me even when Lizzie broke her nail…her NAIL… You blew off your date for that!''

''I am sorry….''

''I know Josie… You say I hurt you with the brake up…. But you devastated me with everything else. I felt like a whore… You were coming to me for sex, we would maybe have a minute during the day before she thinks of something that she needs from you and out of million dates I planned for us, we went all together on two… TWO DATES… and I am counting our first one…''

Josie was silent and tears were just gliding down her cheeks. Penelope was right. She couldn't say anything to her.

''I did break your heart, but you crushed mine first Josie…''

''I am sorry…''

Josie came to her and put her hands on Penelope's face.

''I love you so much and I would do anything to take it back…To take all of it back.''

''We can't go back…''

''I know…''

''No, you don't…''

''Please Penelope… Tell me how to make it better.''

''You can't…''

''I want to…''

''I know…''

Josie kissed her. It was just a peck, but it still felt like coming home. Penelope kissed back and at first it was very hesitant kiss from both of them. They held hands during the kiss and then Penelope let go of Josie's hands and put them around her waist. Josie's hands ended in Penelope's hair and kiss was more intense. Soon it turned into very heated make out session. Penelope broke the kiss and both of them tried to catch their breath.

''Tell me what to do?! Tell me what to do Penelope…''

''I can't do that.''

''At least, tell me if there is any chance for us.''

''If we go back together, things must change… I can't live that trough again.''

''Ok…''

''We have so many things to work on.''

''I know…''

''And we have to make rules… Together…''

''What do you mean?''

Penelope rolled her eyes at Josie and decided to tease her.

''Like Sheldon… We need relationship agreement.''

Josie was laughing…

''You are serious?''

''Very serious…''

''You want to make a contract?''

''Maybe we need it? Maybe we need to put on paper what we need from one another and finally do something about it…''

''Hmm…''

Josie started thinking about it… Maybe Penelope's idea was not that insane. Maybe they needed to put things on the paper at least to see what are the things they agree on.

''Ok… We can do it.''

Josie smiled.

''What is so funny?''

''We just made a step in the right direction…''

''We did…''

Penelope took her hand and pulled her toward the car.

''It nine thirty… We should head back to school before we get grounded.''

''Ok…''

They got in and Josie kissed her one more time.

''I really missed this…and missed you.''

''I know… I missed you too Jojo… So much.''

They got back to school and Josie parked the car on Rick's spot. Penelope got out and Josie took her hand. Penelope smiled at that.

''Someone might see…''

''So what? We are back together?''

''Yes, but I hoped we would have a minute for us.''

''There is no such a thing at this school. Walls have eyes and ears.''

They entered the school building and started walking to the stairs. Just as they started climbing the stairs they run into Hope. She saw right away that two of them were holding hands. She gave them a weak smile and Penelope was very surprised that Josie didn't try to let go of her hand. She even held her tighter, as to prove to herself and Penelope that she is standing behind her words. Two of them are getting back together and turning the page. Changing things. Before any of them could say anything Rick came out of nowhere. He was confused to see Josie and Penelope holding hands and Hope standing with them. He believed Josie was out with Hope on a date…not Penelope.

''Girls?''

''Dad…''

''Dr. Saltzman…''

Hope sensed confusion and tension.

''I was just coming to find you. I think we need to talk about my training. I want to run more in the night.''

''Ok… My office?''

''Sure…''

Hope left them and went with Rick. There was still some tension in the air.

''This was not awkward at all…''

''I know…''

''Do you think je will tell Lizzie?''

''I don't thinks so…At least not tonight.''

They came to the part of the hallway where their journey together ends. Penelope's room was on the right and Josie's on the left.

''Ok…''

They stood and just looked at one another.

''I don't want to go to bed.''

Penelope smiled at her.

''You can't come with me… It would be too soon.''

''We could just sleep…''

''That's a lie…''

Josie rolled her eyes.

''You can't blame me for trying…''

''No, I can't… You have game Miss Saltzman.''

''Oh , you have no idea Miss Park.''

''I can't wait to find out how much game you have.''

They were about to kiss when they heard Lizzie.

''Josette Saltzman, what in the God's name do you think you are doing with the Satan's offspring?!''


	4. Chapter 4

It was now or never for Josie to show Penelope that she is really going to work for them. Lizzie was standing very angry and tapping her foot.

''Josette, step away from Satan?''

Josie smiled at Penelope.

''Lizzie, go back to our room and leave us alone!''

''Josie!''

She turned to Lizzie and let go of Penelope's hand. Penelope felt sting of disappointment because Josie went back to Lizzie.

''Elizabeth, I said that you should go back to the room. Penelope's and mine date is not over yet and I want to spend some more time with her. We will talk later…if you are awake by the time I come back to the room.''

Josie turned to Penelope and noticed she had pretty impressed face.

''I am suddenly craving ice cream… Do you want some?''

Penelope smiled back..

''Lead the way Jojo…''

Josie took her hand and they passed stunned Lizzie. Penelope felt some strange excitement and a bit of pride because Josie picked her. It looked as she is really ready to fight for them. They got to the kitchen and Penelope took a seat at the table and Josie was the one making them ice cream and fruit.

''Thank you.''

''What for?''

''For not running to Lizzie.''

''I made promise to myself and to you that I will stay and fight… I had to start at some point.''

Penelope got off the chair and came to Josie. She kissed her and it was a very heated kiss.

''I love you Josette Saltzman…''

''I love you too Penelope Park.''

They kissed for few more moments and then they took their ice cream bowls and took a seat at the table. They ate in silence and just looked at each other and smiled like two idiots.

''I am happy… You make me so happy Penelope…''

Penelope did their dishes and it was time to go back to their rooms. They spent some time kissing at the place where they go separate ways.

'' I can't wait to see you tomorrow…''

Penelope smiled at her.

''Maybe you could come and wake me up?''

''Hm… With food?''

''That sounds good.''

''Ok… See you tomorrow.''

''See you Jojo…''

They kissed one more time and Penelope went her way. Josie turned to walk to her room and she saw Hope standing behind her.

''I see you took my advice.''

''Yes, I did…. I'm sorry…''

''What for?''

''For hurting you…''

''Oh, Josie… It's better like this… This way you are with someone you really love and I might get a chance for that too. We are not living a lie anymore.''

''It was not a lie for me. I really liked you.''

''Liked me…but not loved me… Not like you love her.''

''Hope…''

''I get it… You love Penelope and nothing can compare. I really want you to make it work this time and not let anyone screw this up for you.''

''Thank you… And I wish we could go back to being friends…at some point.''

''We will…''

''Good night Hope.''

''Good night Josie.''

When Josie got into the room Lizzie was waiting for her.

''Explain!''

''What?''

''You and Satan?''

''We are back together.''

''What? After everything?''

''Yes, we patched things up and we are working on some things too.''

''How can you forgive her? She hurt you so much!''

''I forgave you million times too…''

''I am your sister!''

''And she is someone I love… So, I forgave her and I want to be with her.''

''Don't expect my blessing.''

''I don't need it.''

''What will dad say?''

''It's my choice… He can't pick who I love…''

''But she is a girl..''

''He knew about me and Hope. Me and Penelope can only create confusion to when it all happened, but he knows I like girls too.''

Lizzie didn't really expect that. She believed Josie would never dare to come out and it would have been something good to use against her when blackmailing was needed. Now she was emptyhanded….in a way.

''You are cheating on Hope…''

''We broke up…''

''What?''

''Yes, she broke up with me and I managed to fix things with Penelope.''

''Already? You work fast!''

''Life is too short and I am not wasting any time.''

''I hope you don't regret giving a chance to Satan.''

''Lizzie, stop being an ass.''

She left to change and Lizzy angrily covered herself and turned her back to Josie's bed. When Josie came back to the room, Lizzie was already asleep. Josie woke up around nine and got dressed. She picked up some food for her and Penelope and went to wake the other girl. She entered the room and saw mess of curls peaking from the cover. Penelope would sometimes cover herself entirely because she was either cold or because she forgot to adjust the shades and daylight was entering the room. Josie lowered the shades and left the food on the small table in the corner. She sat on the opposite side of the bed and moved the covers. She kissed Penelope to wake her up.

''Wake up sleepyhead.''

''What time is it Jojo?''

''Nine thirty…''

''You are cruel… We went to bed around three…''

''I missed you…''

''Than join me, but no funny business Saltzman…''

Josie just rolled her eyes and got to Penelope's closet to find something to change into. She picked shirt and shorts and got into bed. Penelope cuddled up to her back and they fell asleep. They were woken up by MG who just bardged into Penelope's room to ask her for help with something.

''Peez, I need you for…Shit!''

''MG, what are you doing here?''

''What is Josie doing here?''

''Sleeping and you are leaving…''

''But I need you Peez…''

''I don't care… LEAVE MILTON!''

''Oh, first name… That is serious.''

''I will hex you… LEAVE NOW!''

He got out of the room and Josie stared at Penelope horrified.

''He saw me in your bed.''

''I know...''

''What if he tells?''

''Who could he tell?''

''I don't know…''

''Are you ashamed?''

''Yes, but not for what you think… I just don't like my personal things being public… I don't regret being in your bed.''

Penelope cast the spell that locked her door and pulled Josie back down into her arms.

''Good morning Jojo…''

''Good morning Nelly…''

''I hate when you call me like that.''

''But I love it…''

''Fine, but not in public…''

''I can live with that.''

They spent some more time cuddling and kissing and then it was time to get out of bed and eat the food Josie got her.

''It's cold now.''

''Too bad we don't know anyone who can use magic and reheat the food.''

Josie just rolled her eyes at Penelope. Sometimes she was really pain in the ass.

''Fine, reheat the food and I will do the same with coffee.''

Now they could enjoy coffee and food as they should have hours ago. After they finished eating, Josie helped Penelope make her bad and they got ready and went to the common room. MG was sitting in the corner with a comic book.

''What did you want?''

''To ask you to go on a double date with me, Carrie and her friend May. But since you and Josie…''

Josie was jealous of the thought of Penelope going on a date with someone. She knew that she would say no to MG and even tell him they are back on, but the very idea of Penelope and another girl was eating her alive.

''We are back together.''

''So, now I need another wing woman…''

''Yes, you do… We are back together.''

MG was silent and then had a huge smile.

''How about Hope? You think she would go?''

Penelope made a face.

''NO!''

Josie looked at her surprised.

''Are you really thinking about asking Hope to go on a date with a girl that is a complete idiot. She will eat you alive after that. If you want Hope, she needs someone much smarter and better as a date. May is hot but dumb… Hope will not say yes to that. Especially since she loves teasing the girl and calling her Dumb Dumb…''

''Since when you care who Hope dates?''

''I don't Josie, but I know her and I know she would go crazy on that date with a dumb and self-centered person.''

''Hm.. You might me right…''

''I am right Jojo…''

''Go alone on a date with your girl..''

''I can't… I am too nervous.''

Josie smiled.

''We can go on a double date with you.''

Penelope wanted to kill herself.

''Josie… Nooooo…''

''Why P?''

'' I hate being a baby sitter.''

Josie came close to Penelope.

''We can retire to your room afterward and I could pay you back for your big sacrifice.''

''We said.''

''You can always say no… to my offer.''

''Fine MG. We will go with you.''

He hugged Josie.

''I don't want to know what you promised her, but thank you.''

''You are welcomed…''

He left and Josie and Penelope stayed at the sofa.

''I will kill you at some point.''

''You will not… You love me.''

''She is an idiot!''

''You love me.''

''And she is so stupid.''

''You loveee meee..''

''And I will murder you Saltzman…''

Josie just smiled and kissed her.

''You will not… You can't live without me.''


	5. Chapter 5

Double date with MG and his new love interest was not that bad. They went to the grill and after that to the movies. They watched some super hero movie and MG really loved it. Penelope and Josie spent most of the movie making out and in their own world so they didn't really pay attention to MG and the girl. Carrie was too invested in MG to even notice two other girls. After the move was over they came back to school and Josie and Penelope went straight to Penelope's room. Penelope's no sex rule was about to be broken when someone knocked at the door. Girls got up from the bed and fixed their shirts and hair and Penelope went to open the door. She was not surprised to see MG standing there.

''What is it now?''

''I wanted to talk.''

''Now? We were sort of in the middle of something?''

''Come on Penelope…It's important….''

She moved from the door and let him in. He took a seat on her desk chair and two other girls were sitting on Penelope's bed.

''I am listening….''

''Carrie wants to go out again.''

''Ok? What is the problem with that?''

''I am not sure if I want to date her.''

''Why?''

''Something is missing…''

''What is missing?''

''I don't miss her when she is not with me.''

''That comes in time…''

Penelope tried to convince him not to give up right away, but Josie sort of ruined that for her.

''Or happens right away…''

Penelope just gave her a look.

''What should I do?''

''I have no idea. It's your life. No one can make a choice but you.''

''What would you do?''

Josie smiled and looked at Penelope.

''Chaise the spark.''

''That is complicated…''

''Why?''

''Because it was Lizzie.''

Both girls realized it was useless to get into that conversation. Penelope saw how sad he looked.

''I can't believe I am about to say this… But if she is the person that made you feel sparks, then go after her.''

''You think I should?''

''No! You know my opinion on her… But if she makes you happy, than who gives a damn what I think. If she is something you need in your life, than go for it. I will find a way to deal with that. I have to… You are my friend and I love you… And she is my girlfriend's sister…so I have to find a way to coexist with her.''

Josie kissed her cheek and smiled.

''Thank you Nelly…''

Penelope just gave her a look that could kill and MG smiled.

''Cute nickname.''

''You are dead if you tell someone.''

''Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me…''

He got up and left the room and Penelope took a chance to spend some more time with Josie before she has to go back to her room. They had very heated make out session that was interrupted by Josie's phone. Lizzie was calling to see where she was.

''I am at Penelope's. I will be there in ten minutes.''

''Hurry up… We have new guard on the floor. He is not looking nice or happy to be here.''

Josie left the room and went back to hers. Just as she closed the door, curfew started. She changed into her sleep shirt and got into bed. Lizzie was listening to the music and starig at something. Josei was about to fall asleep when she heard Lizzie.

''You really love her?''

She turned to face Lizzie.

''Penelope?''

''Yes, Penelope…''

''I do… I really love her.''

''Why?''

''I can't explain… She makes me happy. She makes me feel good about myself, she makes me a better person. She makes me feel amazing, wanted, sexy, funny… She makes me feel things…''

Lizzie made disgusted face at that comment.

''I don't mean sexually… I mean, she does…But I was not talking about it… I was talking about all sorts of feelings… She makes me question myself and everything around me.''

Lizzie was silent. Josie had no idea where this conversation was going.

''Why do you ask?''

''Because I don't understand how can you love her.''

Josie smiled at her sister…

''Loving her is so easy…It comes so natural to me… It always did…''

''She is mean, she is cunning, she is sarcastic.''

''That is one side of her, but there is the other side that is very caring, very loyal, devoted. You have no idea how amazing she is Lizzie because you never gave her a chance. You never made an effort to get to know her. I admit she is far from the saint, but she is someone I love.''

Lizzie was silnet.

''I never felt that way about someone…and I wonder if someone sees me that way.''

''MG does…''

''What?''

''He has been in love with you for ages… But you shouldn't be with him just because you want to feel loved. If you can't give that love back, it's not right. You have to want and be wanted in that relationship. It works when two people share that love, devotion and all… Not when one person loves for two.''

Josie got out of her bed and got into Lizzie's.

''Love doesn't happen overnight… Attraction, maybe…interest also… but love…It's something you work on…You build your love and work on it every day… You grow to love that person over time… When you learn about them… When you get to know their secrets, good sides, bad sides… When you grow to love them than you really know who they are and you accept that.

''What do you love the most about her?''

''How safe she makes me feel…''

''You feel unsafe? Is it about the monsters and stuff?''

''No, not in that way…''

''How then?''

''Like, when she holds me… I have some sort of fortress around me and nothing can touch me… I have her…I have her arms around me and I am happy, safe, protected… I love sleeping next to her because she makes me feel good and safe and she is always so warm.''

''That's good, because your feet are always ice cold…''

''I know… But she never said a word about it.''

''Wow! She must really love you.''

Josie smiled…

''Yes, she does… And I love her.''

''And what will her fan club say now that you are back on? Many ladies would be heartbroken snce her bedroom is off the limits.''

Josie smiled and bit her lip…

''I was the only one she has ever been with…''

''What?''

''Yes, what you just heard…''

''How do you know?''

''She said it to MG not having an idea I heard them. She has no reason to lie to him.''

Lizzie had to agree with that.

''And why was she not…?''

''Because she says it means something to her.''

''And you?''

''What about me?''

''Was there something between you and Hope…of that nature?''

''Yes… I slept with her…''

''And?''

''And what?''

Lizzie smirked…

''Who was better?''

Josie started laughing.

''What sort of question is that?''

''Legit!''

Lizzie waited for Josie to answer. She smiled and bit her lip.

''Come on! Spit it out…''

''Fine…''

She turned to Lizzie and smiled.

''It was nice with Hope. She was gentle, nice… But nothing can compare to Penelope… I love her… For me she is the best thing on this Earth.''

''Is she really good in bed or are you blinded by love?''

''Oh, she is good… She is really good… There is this thing that she does…''

''Nooo! I don't want to know!''

Lizzie covered her eyes and started laughing…

''I don't think I can keep my face straight with any of them now… You told me what they are like in bed… I will now imagine them…''

Just as Lizzie was about to finish her comment their bedroom door opened and Penelope came in. Sisters started laughing leaving very confused Penelope in their room.

''Is everything ok?''

Josie smiled and got up.

''Everything is pretty good I would say.''

''Ok… Were you drinking? Using some of the forbidden herbs?''

''No, we just had a very nice chat.''

Penelope lifter her brow and Josie winked at her. She came to her and kissed her on the lips and smiled.

''But what brings you here?''

''I need a place to stay for tonight…''

''Why?''

''Well… I was politely asked by Mimi to let her use my room for the night… Don't worry, she got her own sheets.''

''Mimi? Really? Who is she entertaining for the night?''

''I have no idea, but have few doubts.''

''I am listening Penelope…''

''New girl?''

''The vampire one?''

''Yes.''

''Hm…''

''What?''

''I had no idea she would be into vampires…''

''What's wrong with them?''

''Nothing… But Mimi is sort of…prude?''

'' Jojo, she just looks that way… You have no idea…''

''Penelope Park…''

''What?''

''You better explain yourself...''

''I don't tell when OTHERS kiss and tell…''

''You better not kiss and not tell…''

''You have no reason to be jelous… I have no interest in any of them…''

''I know…''

Josie got into her bed and moved her covers for Penelope to get in. Lizzie just watched them and decided to tease.

''You better keep it PG 13… I don't want to be scared for life by your…activities.''

''Don't worry Elizabeth… We will wait for you to fall asleep… Josie knows to be quiet.''

Lizzie made disgusted face and Josie smacked Penelope's hand around her midsection…

''She is joking…''

''So, you are not quiet?''

Penelope was laughing and Josie was horrified and blushing. Penelope smiled at Lizzie and she was surprised when the girl smiled back.

''Lizzie Saltzman, this is beginning of an interesting…interaction…''

''Come on Park… Say friendship… I want to see you self-combust…''

Lizzie turned off the light with a giant smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope woke up with Josie sleeping on top of her chest. He leg was draped over Penelope and she was pretty much pinning the other girl onto bed. She stoked Josie's hair trying to wake her up. Lizzie was awake and watching what was going on.

''Jojo… You have to move... You have to let me get up.''

Instead of letting Penelope, Josie held her tighter.

''Babe… I have to get up. I must use the restroom…''

''Nooo…''

She somehow moved Josie from herself and Josie continued to sleep. Penelope got up from the bed and put her slippers on. She heard Josie mumble something and all that she understood was that she was cold now. Penelope smiled and kissed the other girl.

''Love you Jojo…''

''love you too Nelly…''

She was about to leave the room when she saw that Lizzie was awake. Now she was horrified that she saw her very gentle side with Josie… She got out and went to the bathroom. She took much longer than she needed because she was dreading going back and facing Lizzie who saw her all mushy. When she got back, Josie was awake and sitting in bed.

''Look who is back…''

Josie lifted the covers and Penelope joined her in bed. Josie settled in Penelope's arms and grinned.

''Now I am warm again…''

''I am glad that I am of service…''

''Don't be like that… You know that warming me up is not the only reason I keep you around…''

''You keep me around? Prey tell what are the other reasons?''

Josie blushed, Penelope smirked and Lizzie didn't need to know that.

''Is that so?''

''I…''

''As I said… I am glad that I am of service…''

''Stop it Penelope…''

''You started this Jojo…''

She made insulted face and Penelope started laughing.

''Why are you pouting now?''

''You are teasing me…''

Lizzie smiled.

''You walked into that one Josie….''

''Hell will freeze over! You are siding with a She Devil…''

''That shows you how much you walked into all that Josie…''

Penelope smiled and pulled Josie closer. She kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

''I hate you… both of you.''

''We know Jojo…''

She tried to get out of the bed but Penelope pulled her back.

''Don't leave Jo…''

She smiled and cuddled up to Penelope. She kissed Josie and smiled at her.

''What do you want to do?''

''Is this not an option?''

''We can't stay in bed for the entire day?''

''Why not? It's Saturday and it will rain… Perfect day to stay in bed.''

''How about we get dressed and go to the common room and find Hope and MG. Maybe we can do something with them?''

''Sure… We can do that.''

Josie gave Penelope something to change into and they went downstairs to find MG and Hope. MG was with Kaleb playing cards and Hope was with Landon and Raphael. Hope smiled when she saw them.

''Look what the cat dragged. What brings you here?''

''We came to hang out with you.''

''You were bored together? That's why it's raining…''

Hope teased them and Penelope smiled at her.

''Well, I let someone use my room, so our usual hanging out spot is not available.''

''So, since you can't get it on you are forced to hang out with us?''

''You can always let us use your room…''

Penelope winked at her and Hope made horrified face. Josie covered her face because she couldn't believe what Penelope was saying. She loved how easy was sometimes to get Hope to take things very literary.

''No way!''

''Michaelson, you are too easy sometimes.''

'' I will blast you across the room Park…''

''Oh, come on… You love me…''

''Josie loves you too but she burned you…''

Penelope had to laugh at that and Josie wished floor to open and swallow her forever. She blushed how ashamed she was. MG knew about the fact that someone set Penelope on fire. He had no idea it was Josie.

''It was you?''

Hope turned to him and along with Kaleb she was surprised that MG had no idea who it was.

'' Come on! You can't tell us that you didn't know it was Josie?!''

''Peez, did you know?''

''Yes, I knew right away…''

''And you did nothing?''

''Why would I? I don't need to burn Josie to get my sweet revenge… I love knowing that my lovely Jojo was self combusting…''

''What?''

Kaleb smirked.

''Good job Park… That's why she couldn't focus on the game. She was staring at you all the time…''

''I didn't…''

''You did Jojo and I loved every moment of it.''

''I hate you…''

''I love you too Jojo…''

She kissed Josie and the rest of their friends started whistling and making jokes about them kissing. They broke the kiss when they got silent and they heard coughing sound. Both of them knew who is the person standing near them. Josie was blushing hard.

''Hi dad…''

''Hey Josie…''

''Dr. Saltzman…''

''Penelope….''

Josie still didn't dare to look him in the eye.

'' I see that two of you are on more than speaking terms again. Josie, your mom is coming tonight and she wanted us to have family dinner. Now I think it would be nice if Penelope joined us. It would be nice for us to get to know Penelope better if you want to continue your relationship.''

Josie was shocked and silent.

''Maybe some other day Dr. Saltzman. I think that Josie and all of you need a dinner alone… We can eat together some other time.''

''No, it's ok Penelope… You are not intruding on our time… I am sure that Caroline would love to get to know you better too…''

''Then I shall wait for Josie to let me know when and where is the diner.''

''Good... I will let her know when I arrange all with Caroline.''

He left and Josei still sat frozen.

''Are you ok Jojo?''

''We are having dinner with my parents tonight?''

''I know.''

''I can't do it Penelope… I can't…''

Penelope was a bit hurt, but she understood that Josie was not ready. She took Josie's hand and took her to one of the empty classrooms and used the magic to close the door.

''It's ok if you are not ready. You have every right to be ready or not. I am not mad, I still love you and I will wait for you to be ready for me to eat with your mom and dad. Ok?''

Josie nodded and kissed Penelope.

''I am not ashamed of us… I am not scared… I am just not ready for the chaos of family meals.''

''It's ok babe.''

''Is it?''

''I would never force you to do something you are not ready to do.''

''Thank you love.''


End file.
